ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie 3: The Reincarnation of Madoushi (2001)
Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie 3: The Reincarnation of Madoushi (劇場版カードキャプターさくら魔導師の生まれ変わり Gekijō-ban kādokyaputā sakura madō-shi no umarekawari) is the third anime film and sequel to the anime television series adaptation of Clamp's Cardcaptor Sakura. The animation was produced by Madhouse, while it was directed by Morio Asaka and written by Nanase Ōkawa (Clamp's head writer). Set between the fourth and fifth seasons of the television series, the film shows Sakura and her friends revisit to Hong Kong for the ceremony, however, they encounter a young girl named Daiyu (黛玉 Dài yù) who is the reincarnation of Madoshi. Story/Plot ''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 3: The Reincamation Of Madoushi ''is set after the events of Season 4 and before Season 5. WIP Cast/Characters Regular Characters Guest characters * Daiyu - the reincarnation of Madoshi and the main guest character of this film (a new character for this film. her last name has not been revealed yet), She was abducted by Striker. She rampages through Hong Kong. Near the end of the film, Daiyu helps Sakura to stop Striker and protect both the Water Dimension and the town by casting one of Sakura's Illusion Card on him, which tricks him into thinking he's already absorb the Return Card's power for himself. When Daiyu collapses from exhaustion after helping Sakura and her friends to stop Striker and protect both her home and the Water Dimension, Sakura repays Daiyu by restoring her energy with both Sakura's Elixir Card and Madoshi's spirit, reviving her. * Striker - the main antagonist/villain of this film (a new villain for this film. his full, real and last names has not been revealed yet), He is a wealthy businessman with the power to see the future, which he obtained by stealing the energy from the Return Card two or three years prior to the movie. Despite pretending to care for the town of Hong Kong, is in fact a psychopathic and sadistic man who cares little for Hong Kong and its people. Production TBA Soundtrack Containing 34 tracks of background instrumental songs and vocal tracks used within the movie, ''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 3: The Reincarnation Of Madoushi Original Soundtrack ''was released in Japan on August 1, 2001 by Victor Entertainment. Bonus art TBA Reception TBA Media releases TBA Trivia *Just like the last movie (The Sealed Card), the voice actors of the English dub are quite different from those in the animated series and previous movie. *Nicole Oliver and Richard Newman reprise their roles as Meiling Li and Kero/Cerberus (hidden form) from Nelvana's Cardcaptors English dub. *Just like Season 4, Sakura Tange did not reprise her role as Sakura Kinomoto, due to Sakura Tange have been retired from voice acting for a period, Ikue Otani took over the role as Sakura Kinomoto, however, Sakura Tange's audio clips from the first two movies have been reused for this movie. Category:Cardcaptors Sakura Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:2001 Category:2001 films Category:Magical Girls Category:Romance Category:Magical Girl Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Animation Category:Animated Films